


Doesn't Count

by PervertCinnamonRoll



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No-one Died And Everything Is Fine AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertCinnamonRoll/pseuds/PervertCinnamonRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny Storm finds out Peter and Bobby are virgins, he is determined to help them out. (Set a significant amount of time after Johnny and Bobby move into Peter's house. This fic splits from continuity then, so nothing that happened in the comics after they moved in happened in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Count

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Anonymous Marvel Kink Meme over on Livejournal a few years back - I can't find it now, and I'm not as ashamed of it as I probably should be, so I thought I'd post it here. I haven't edited it since then, and I make no promises or apologies as to its quality, but here it is.

“So.” Bobby looked nervous. “How'd I do?”

 _Not as bad as I'd expected_ , Peter thought. “You did okay... but here,” he pointed, “You didn't have to factorize the equation, you had to factorize d.y. by d.x., so...”

Bobby grimaced. “Ugh!”

“Hey!” That was Johnny. They looked round to see him, wearing a... a _blue leisure suit._ “I'm going to a club, do you-” He waited for the laughter to die down. “Do you-” It started up again. He sighed. “Do either of you want to come?”

They shook their heads. “I'll be patrolling,” Peter said.

Bobby pointed at the TV. “Halo.”

Johnny sighed again. “That's all either of you do! Come on!”

“It's not _all_ we ever do!”

“Yeah! I used to have a girlfriend!”

“Now he doesn't.”

“Okay, _now_ it _is_ all I do, but...”

“And I can sympathise!” Johnny said. “I haven't had sex since me and girl-you broke up! It sucks! But-”

“ _Please_ don't talk about sex with girl-me,” Peter said.

“Okay, but-”

“'Cause I'm trying _really_ hard to _never_ think about that.”

“What I'm saying is, your Aunt May's out of town, now's our chance to go out, and start having sex again! Come on!” Johnny looked at Peter, who was actually starting to _blush_.

“Well – uh... I-”

An idea appeared in Johnny's head. No... “Wait! You- you're a-”

“I'm just-”

“VIRGIN!” Okay, that came out a little loud. Still... _“_ You've _never_... I mean, _you?_ ” Johnny turned to Bobby. “Can you believe that?” Bobby was blushing too. No! No...

“ _Neither_ of youhashad sex?!”

“We aren't even e-!”

“You're _Spider-man_ and Ice-man!” He gesticulated wildly. “Have you seen the internet? There isn't a woman in this city who hasn't fantasized about one of you! You two could have any girl you want!”

Bobby frowned. “What about lesbians?”

Johnny made a dismissive hand gesture. “Superheroes don't _count_ . You could have any _guy_ you want, too!”

“I _don't_ want.”

“I'm just saying!”

“It doesn't matter, because we can't exactly _date_ people in costume.” Peter groaned. “As far as _dating_ is concerned, we're just Peter and Bobby, two-”

“Two handsome, charming, and ever-so- _slightly_ jail-bait-y guys!” Johnny said. “Go to my favourite night-club, you'll be de-virgined within an hour!”

They didn't say anything. Johnny grinned. He'd _finally_ shut them up. “You're coming with me. I promise, you _will_ have sex tonight.”

  
“No.” Peter shook his head.  
  
“Yes!”

“No!”

Bobby frowned, then pointed at Johnny. “We wouldn't have to dress like _that_ , would we?”

*

With great persistence, Johnny persuaded them to come. He'd managed to get them into moderately neat shirts, but nothing worse.

As they left, he gave them his advice. “Stay close to me until we're inside. When we're in, be confident. Be cool. And if you don't lose your virginity to any of the girls, _I_ will take it.”

*

“Do you want to dance?”

“What?” Peter said.

The woman leaned in. Her fingers started stroking his arm in a way that made him _really_ uncomfortable. “Do you want,” she said, “to dance?”

 _No!_ “No! Uh-” She looked hurt. “I mean... I don't _dance_. Not ever.” She _still_ looked hurt. “And, besides, I'm still in high school, and you-” _Oh god._ “... _aren't_ , so, we sho- we probably shouldn't-”

“Ah. _Okay._ ” She turned away, and started walking towards the bar angrily. _Angrily_? Yeah, definitely angrily. _Ugh._

_I'm going to kill Johnny for this._

It wasn't even that she'd been unattractive, but Peter just _really_ didn't want to do this. Flirting, and dancing, and... other stuff, with someone he'd just met? _No_. It just wasn't him. And Bobby?

He looked at the boy, sitting beside him with his chin on his hands. Bobby had _wanted_ to do this, but it turned out Johnny's advice had been inaccurate. Bobby had _been_ confident, confidently walking up to women, confidently hitting on them, and confidently being turned down. Repeatedly. Peter's awkward lack of confidence, on the other hand, as well as his general aura of not wanting to be here, seemed to be extremely attractive to a certain kind of woman. Maybe he had animal magnetism?

Johnny was the only one who seemed to be having fun. He'd been disappointed that his favourite club wouldn't let him in with his secret identity, but he'd charmed his way into his second choice, and had quickly been consoled by some attractive young women with multicoloured hair. Somehow, the leisure suit hadn't impeded him. Were leisure suits back in fashion now? When had this happened? And _how_?

Johnny had disappeared somewhere, and was probably – Peter looked up – no, wait _now_ he was walking towards them, and grinning. He was holding three beer bottles.

“You two,” he put two of them down in front of the boys, “ _need_ to loosen up.”

Bobby grunted. Peter glared at Johnny. “We need to _go_ _home_.”

“Look, just relax, get _slightly_ drunk, and stop being so... _picky,_ okay? That last one was _hot_.”

Peter gave him an annoyed glare, but he had already started walking away.

*

In the end, he made them stay another hour, before they insisted on leaving. For some reason, he started grinning when they told him that.

Johnny waved at one of the women. “Beth!” The blue-haired one came towards him. “I'm really sorry, baby.” He gave her a quick kiss. “I've got to go.”  
  
“You could... maybe come to my place?” She said hopefully.

“Sorry, I've got to go help my friends with something.”

_What?_

“Oh.” She looked at them, giving a hint of a wave, before turning back to Johnny. “You've got my number?” she asked.

“I _will_ call you. I promise.” They had a long goodbye kiss, before Johnny broke off.

*

“You _could_ have had sex a hundred times in there,” Johnny said to Peter. They were heading home; Bobby was sulking, a little behind them.

“I'm not going to lose my virginity just because you _tell_ me to!” Peter yelled... yelling probably not a good idea in this conversation.

Johnny was grinning. _Why_ was Johnny grinning? He'd been really weird tonight. Weird and annoying.

Peter paused. “What are you going to help us with, anyway? You said-”

“Don't you remember?” The grin just got wider.

“Remember what?”

For some reason, Johnny replied by lifting a hand to Peter's chin. “What are-” He was leaning in, and-

Oh, Johnny's lips. They were on his- They moved... Johnny's tongue. Tongue. The tongue of Johnny. In his mouth. _Why_ _was it in his_ \- Oh. _Oh._ God. As the tongue moved – and Johnny's hand moved down his body – Peter lost sapience for a while.

They parted with Johnny's right hand on Peter's hips. Peter tried to speak, but then it moved inwards–

He groaned quietly. Johnny's face came close to his. “You,” Johnny said, with absolute seriousness, “are _going_ to have sex tonight.” With a grin, he grabbed Peter's waist, and started guiding him onwards.

Peter looked back desperately. Behind them, Bobby was stuck somewhere between shock and laughter.

*

Peter didn't regain his ability to speak anywhere on the way home. Every time he'd tried, Johnny had kissed him and/or or groped him until he couldn't. A small part of Peter's brain was telling him that this was bad, that he had to stop, but he couldn't. His body just accepted it. Maybe the beer had been a bad idea.

Now he was in Johnny and Bobby's bedroom with Johnny's tongue down his throat, and his hands moving... _upwards,_ now, and... unbuttoning? Johnny was unbuttoning his shirt. He's really going to- _I should say something._ But his mouth, and his tongue, _on mine_ , moving...

Johnny slipped Peter's shirt off completely. He stepped back for a moment, admiring his handiwork.

 _Now's my chance._ “Johnny...”

“You brought your web-shooter?” Johnny started sliding it down off of Peter's right arm.

  
_Oh yeah._ “Er... Just in _case_. You know...” He trailed off, before being caught in another kiss. He was still falling into it when Johnny pulled back again.

“You know if a girl had gotten your clothes off, you'd have been in trouble.” _Oh, god._ “Still, I guess that doesn't matter now...” Smiling, he leaned in again and kissed Peter, gentler than he had before.

 _You should stop this._ Peter tensed. He knew he should. Gently, he pushed Johnny back. He had a confused look on his face. “Johnny...” What was he going to say?

“Oh!” Johnny shot him an apologetic look, then quickly took his jacket off, and began unbuttoning his own shirt. ... _I can tell him to stop._ Now he wasn't wearing anything on the top half of his body. _Come on! Say something!_ Peter just stared, as Johnny slipped off his pants. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Peter stared.

And Johnny just stood there, his hard cock out, grinning at him with joyous pride. Peter glanced at the body, which even he could tell was not unnattractive, and the cock, which he should have been more worried at, but his eyes were drawn back to that smile. It was... very distracting. It widened, but in a moment, Johnny's mouth was back on his.

Johnny was _way_ too good at this. Now their bodies were pressed against each other, the heat was insane. Johnny's hands caressed his body, and Peter let his own hands drop onto Johnny's back. They began to move downwards, like Johnny's were, and soon were on his ass. The heat from them was ridiculous too. Was that to do with Johnny's powers, or was it like this with everyon-

_You have your hands on Johnny Storms ass!_

...Yeah, he did. As his hands began to hold it more firmly, he decided to stop listening to that part of himself _._ Superheroes _definitely_ don't count.

Johnny really was a good kisser. One of his hands was on Peter's ass too, and he felt his cock... Oh god, Johnny had gotten his pants down too. He hadn't noticed. They were pressed against each other, his cock was rubbing against Johnny's. Oh, god. Oh _god..._

And now Johnny had a hand on his chest, and Peter fell backwards, away from him, his head spinning. He landed on a bed, and Johnny began to pull the remnants of Peter's clothes off of his ankles.

Now he was naked, in a bed, and Johnny Storm was naked too, standing over him, about to fuck him. It had been a weird day. Johnny crawled over him, and now they were kissing, and it was different. Less helpless, more in control. Peter was more confident with his hands now; they were feeling all over Johnny's torso, even brushing down to his cock. One of Johnny's hands was missing, going down past him... it was pulling something out of a drawer in his bed-side table.

Peter opened his eyes, and looked as Johnny's hand lay something that looked like a soap bottle on the table, then go down again, and... it brought out some condoms.

 _Oh god, he's really going to fuck me._ Oh... He looked back at Johnny. He was staring at Peter. Just staring into his eyes, and kissing, and moving, and bringing them both onto their sides, and... Peter felt his hand on his ass, and then... _pain_ . Ow. _Ow!_

“Ow!” Peter gasped. “Jesus! What are you-”

Johnny kissed him gently. “Sorry,” he said. “You'll get used to it quickly, I promise.”

“Ah!” _I don't want to get used to this!_ “What. Are. You. Doing?”

“I just have to... _stretch_ you. A little.” _Oh god._ “I won't start moving it until you're okay, I promise.” He looked genuinely sorry.

Peter thought. He thought: _He has his finger up my ass!_

Instinctively, he clenched.

“OW! JESUS!”

“You put your finger up my ass?!”

“ _You_ have super-powered ass muscles!” Johnny said. In a moment, he seemed to calm himself. Then he gave a sly smile. “And if you break my finger, then I can't do-” He moved. “-This!”

Peter moaned. He didn't know whether it was in pain or pleasure – they both came at once, but somehow the pain didn't stop the pleasure coming strongly. Johnny kissed him fiercely, and he was lost in it again. Johnny's finger was moving in and out, and the pain was still there a little, but it was dwarfed by the pleasure. As Johnny kissed him, it gradually subsided, and there was just pleasure, and-

Another finger slid in.

It was a little painful, but Peter had to admit, not nearly as much as the first. Still...

“Why can't I be on top?” Peter demanded.

“Because-” Johnny pumped his fingers in _hard_. He grinned at the moan. “I have to take your virginity, remember? _That_ wouldn't count.”

There was something, wrong about that, but – _oh_ , god, _oh god! –_ He'd been right, about the superher _oes_ , hadn't _he_?

Johnny kissed him, hard, and the world fell away again. He kept fucking Peter with his fingers until three had been in forever. Suddenly-

The fingers left. Peter whined quietly.

Johnny was reaching for the condoms. “Sorry, babe.” He rolled Peter onto his back, gave him a grin, then focused on his adjustments. “I'll be in you in a second.”

_He's going to fuck me he's going to fuck me he's going to fuck me-_

Finished, Johnny smiled.

He leaned over Peter, pushing his legs up onto his chest. “Super-flexible?” Johnny said. And then-

He pushed hard _._ Peter's moan was cut off by the kiss, but another push was along in a moment. The cock felt different from the fingers, but he never had time to analyse the feeling; every thrust was fast and ruthless.

Johnny's kisses drifted down to his collarbone. He gave a particularly hard push, then lifted his head and started to adjust Peter's legs, resting them on his shoulders. He looked into his eyes, and gave another powerful thrust. He started to grope Peter's body; one hand quickly found his cock, and began to _stroke_ -

He was _close,_ Peter could feel it, but Johnny's was holding him there – the thrusts were hard, but his _grip –_ oh god – come _on..._

Johnny was smiling at him. “You-” Thrust. “-are _beautiful-”_ Thrust, _grip_. “-when you're being fucked.” He grinned.

Peter looked away. Oh. He saw _Bobby_. By the door. He was watching Peter being fucked with his mouth open.

Johnny was speeding up. Johnny was taking his virginity – his grip, _oh god,_ tightened – and Bobby was watching it being taken. _Ohgod, Oh fuck, OH -_

_Oh-_

He came a few seconds before Johnny did. Johnny let his legs back down to the bed. He gave Peter a kiss, but he was too blown to return it. The kiss subsided, and Johnny gave him a smile. He looked round at Bobby.

His smile widened. “Your turn.”

“Wait!” Bobby said. “I- I'm not-” His eyes were on Johnny's body. “I-”

Johnny handed Peter the used condom. “Here.” He stood up, and started to move towards Bobby.

“I'm not-” Bobby was staring at Johnny's crotch. _Heh._ “I'm – really – I'm not g-” He was cut off by the kiss.

He looked like he was going to push Johnny away, but as soon as his hands reached Johnny's body they stopped, just lying there. Peter could see the objections dwindling in Bobby's head. He seemed too distracted to resist as Johnny closed the door and pushed him up against the wall, and he was definitely kissing back, and-

 _Yeah. He's gone._ He's going to be fucked, too. Peter felt a bit of guilty pleasure about that – after Bobby had watched _him_ , he was a little happy the same thing would happen to him. It was petty, he knew. Still, there wasn't anything he could do now. Once Johnny was kissing you, probably especially if you were a little drunk, you'd let him do anything to you. It was like the weirdest, most disturbing super-power ever. Bobby was _already_ groping Johnny's ass. Peter was sure that it had taken much longer for him to that. He felt a twitch of pride about that.

He looked at the condom in his hand. What did Johnny want him to do with it? What were you supposed to do with a condom filled with Johnny Storm's man-goo? It had never come up before. _Definitely a weird day._ He ended up wrapping it in a couple of tissues and threw it in the bin. He used a couple more to clean his torso, then resumed his staring.

Johnny and Bobby were still just kissing – Bobby was still fully dressed. Peter couldn't help but feel a little cheated at that.

_No! You are NOT anxious to see your friend stripped!_

Okay... He focused on Johnny – his eyes were drawn that ass. He had to admit it was... pleasing. Nicely shaped. Even just his back was nice, with a few interesting freckles. Bobby's hands were obscuring some of it, but it was nice to see him enjoying Johnny's body. Johnny was unbuttoning Bobby's shirt, but Peter still couldn't _see_ anything. Come on!

_He's your friend!_

Johnny's allowed, isn't he?

_He's different! He's-_

The shirt slid off. Peter sat himself on the bottom of the bed to get a better look. It was...

 _...Okay, fine,_ he _doesn't count either._

Bobby's body was... pretty skinny. He had muscle, but definitely wasn't as muscular as Peter or Johnny, and he was pretty pale under his shirt, but still... he was... well... _well-defined_. There was nothing between his muscles and his skin, you could see them moving, and he was...

Fuck it! He was hot. Just... hot.

Him and Johnny were still making out. Peter watched as Johnny unbuttoned Bobby's jeans and slipped a hand down his boxers, and there was definite... _squeezing_ . Bobby made a _noise_ , and Johnny slipped pants and underwear to the ground, and then-

He stood back. Bobby's cock was completely hard. Peter looked, and started making some quick mental comparisons.

Johnny held a hand up to Bobby's chin. “Get your clothes off, then turn around, and – er – _brace_ yourself, okay?” Johnny turned and headed to the bedside table. He gave Peter a grin as he went past.

Bobby stood there, watching him. He looked seriously unsure. He gave Peter a glance, and a quick smile, then began to do what Johnny had asked. Peter was suddenly very aware that he was naked too, and as hard as either of the others.

Johnny finished putting on his condom, then squeezed some lotion-y stuff from the bottle and started rubbing it onto his fingers. He gave Peter a glance and a smile that indicated he was very aware of Peter's hardened state, then walked over to where Bobby was standing with both hands on the wall. He held Bobby's waist. “You okay?”

“...Yeah.”  
  
“You know what I'm going to do? Er-” Johnny corrected himself. “You know... first. To prepare you?”  
  
“Yeah. I... saw.” He turned and gave Peter a quick grin. _Ah._

Johnny's right hand began to move round to Bobby's butt.

Bobby shifted slightly. “Just don't be too-” Johnny _pushed_. Ah!” Bobby's head dropped. “Ahh... ahokay.”

“Are you-”

“Yeah – I'm fine,” Bobby panted.

“Good.” He moved to the side, letting Peter get a glimpse of Bobby's pale ass, and began to move his finger in and out to the sound of Bobby's gasps. Peter just stared.

He let his hand move to his cock. He probably shouldn't masturbate to the sight of one of his best friends finger-fucking another one, but some light stroking was probably allowed.

Johnny was kissing Bobby's neck, his finger pumping in or out, eventually adding another one. It took several minutes until he was fully prepared, by which time Peter had started masturbating fully, almost-but-not-quite been able to come, stopped, and was now just staring with his mouth open and his hand on his cock, any self-awareness gone.

“Hey,” Johnny said quietly, shocking Peter out of his trance. Bobby just grunted.

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, or kneeling down?”  
  
Bobby gave no response, but then pointed downwards and grunted.

“Okay,” Johnny said softly. He looked to Peter. “Could you get the duvet, and put it on the floor? Just behind us.” Peter did as he said. Johnny smiled. “Okay.”

He manoeuvred a quietly whining Bobby down onto it, then knelt behind him. He smiled, pulled his fingers out, and quickly replaced them with his cock and a moan.

He definitely wasn't taking it slow. Peter started to stroke himself again. Johnny was thrusting hard and fast, Bobby was moaning quietly, and their faces were- they were-

Peter was glad they were preoccupied, because he couldn't stop himself from silently laughing. Their faces were red and twisted up in a kind of fierce concentration which looked just... ridiculous. Had he and Johnny looked like that? At least they hadn't been facing Bobby then.

It was too funny to masturbate to, but still... it was pretty hot. Johnny had one hand one Bobby's cock, the other bracing himself as he humped. Bobby was moaning louder now, and pushing himself back into Johnny's cock. Maybe he was getting close?

Ah- yes, definitely. With a gasp, Bobby started to come onto the duvet. _Was that hygienic?_ Johnny kept humping him for a few seconds, then slowly stopped. Their faces gradually assumed less insane expressions.

Quietly, Bobby collapsed face-forward onto the floor.

Johnny was panting, but then he smiled proudly. “I _knew_ guy-sex would be awesome!”

 _Wait..._ Peter frowned. “So... you've never been with a guy before?”

Johnny shook his head.

 _No..._ “So... you've _never_ been on the other side?”

Again, he shook his head. “Nah.”

Under him, Bobby rolled over onto his back, then smiled. “So you're still a virgin?”

When he saw the look on Johnny's face, Peter grinned too.

Johnny glared at Bobby. “I am _definitely_ not a virgin! If _anyone_ is not a virgin, it's me. I've had _way_ more sex than either of you!”

  
“But you were always on top?”

“Of course!”

Peter smiled. “But _that_ doesn't count.” Peter wasn't completely sure where this was going, but he couldn't help but enjoy putting Johnny in the same situation he'd put them in earlier. Wait...Was _that_ where this was going? He looked at Bobby, who _smiled_ at him. Yeah, that's where this is going.

_Really?_

Johnny looked uncomfortable. “...I'm a top! It _counts_ if you're a top.”

 _Nah_ . It was a nice idea. Still, Johnny couldn't last two more rounds, and how could they _both_ fuck him? Peter couldn't see the mechanics of it. But then he noticed his web-shooter lying on the floor. An image took shape in his mind. _No..._

_Yes._

“Pete, I think _we_ might be tops.” Bobby was grinning now, and he stood up to face Johnny.

“Er-” was all Johnny managed before Bobby kissed him. He hesitated for a moment, but then sunk into it. Wait – _he_ wasn't in any more control when he was kissing than _they_ were. _Huh_. The image in his mind became a plan

After a moment of staring at Bobby's naked ass, Peter scooped up the web-shooter and put it on. _I'll only get one shot at this. Well... probably._ He stood up, looked at Bobby and Johnny kissing, and joined in.

At first he was at the side, kissing Johnny's neck, but he was able to gently guide Bobby away, and take the full kiss. He gave him a look which he hoped said _'I have a plan,'_ rather than _'He's mine now!'_ and let himself fall into the kiss.

 _Remember the plan._ It was a little hard to focus with Johnny's tongue moving against his own. _His arms..._ Peter moved his hands up Johnny's body, and then kept going, guiding Johnny's arms up above his head. Johnny kissed him more desperately, as if the only thing he'd noticed was slightly less skin contact. Then, with Johnny's arms stretched up and crossed at the wrist, he struck.

_'Thwip!'_

Peter stepped back to admire his handiwork. One Johnny Storm, butt naked, arms up, wrists webbed to the ceiling, eyes wide, cock hard. Bobby laughed.

He grinned at Peter. “That,” he said, “was amazing!” Peter looked down in modesty, but that just meant he was looking at Bobby's cock. When he looked up, Bobby was looking at his. Then they looked at each other, and...

_Well, Johnny's not going anywhere._

Peter's lips met Bobby's, just for a moment, before they pulled away and started giggling. This was definitely not what they'd expected the evening to be like. Eventually, they stopped, and kissed again, and...

It was different. Different from Johnny. His tongue was more timid; it was Peter's that entered Bobby's mouth first, but he quickly gained confidence. Soon, their tongues were fighting for supremacy, while their hands explored each others' bodies. Bobby's was cooler than Johnny's, but not what you'd expect from the Ice-man, and as they began to rub against each other he-

A needy moan interupted them. They looked at Johnny. He looked almost comically horny, staring at them, face red, desperately squirming just so he could get some stimulation. Peter smiled and grabbed Johnny's equipment. A thankful smile appeared on his face. Peter fumbled with it lightly as he kissed Bobby deeply again, but the focus wasn't on them any more. He realized – they were _teasing_ Johnny. It was... kinda fun. He gave Johnny's junk a light slap.

Johnny groaned. _Okay, that was just mean._

Bobby held out a hand to Johnny's cheek, and looked at Peter. “You wanna...?” He tilted his head towards Johnny. Peter nodded, slightly. They moved in.

This time, Johnny was in no way in control, although you could forget it for a moment when you kissed his mouth, and his tongue moved in... but only for a moment. They both let their hands roam over his body, feeling his chest, his abs, his ass... Peter let his kisses drop from Johnny's neck, slowly moving their way down his body. Just below his nipples, he decided to step back.

Bobby was occupied with Johnny's mouth. He seemed lost in the kiss again... _Fair enough._ Now was probably the time to start... preparing Johnny. He almost laughed at the thought. They were _actually_ going to do this.

He left the others to their fun, and looked at the bottle. _Personal lubricant?_ The drawer it had come from was still open, and Peter could see part of what looked like a dildo in it. _Huh. So he has_ some _experience._ He squeezed some _lubricant_ out onto his right hand, and rubbed it onto his fingers. He turned back towards the others – Bobby had moved on to Johnny's neck, and looked up as Peter approached. He smiled as Peter took position on Johnny's other side, with his hand on Johnny's ass. Johnny looked at Peter with... It was either anticipation or desperation.

“You okay? Ready?” Peter asked quietly.

“Nnh.” Johnny gave a slight nod.

_Okay._

Peter started to... push his finger into Johnny. It took him a moment to find the hole, and then...

Johnny breathed out loudly. Other than that, he didn't react, which seemed a little odd, considering Peter had his (now very warm) finger in his ass. Peter started to kiss his neck, then began moving his finger in and out. Still, Johnny didn't seem to react. _Strange_. When Johnny had done this to him, it had definitely been... nice. And painful. What was he doing differently? He started moving more roughly. That got some gasps, but they didn't sound like pleasurable ones.

Then, when Peter had his finger in most of the way, Johnny _shifted,_ and gave a slight moan. _What?_ He looked straight at Peter. “There. Okay?” _Oh!_ There was a point he had to hit! _Okay_.

He started to move his finger again. After a few exploratory pushes, he got another moan. Johnny nodded to him. He began to push with more confidence, _definitely_ getting a better reation this time. Johnny did look quite... cute when he was being... pleasured. Peter kissed him, with only a moment before their mouths opened and their tongues met. _Mhm._ Johnny's moved fiercely... _Maybe it's time for another finger._

Johnny took it well – much better than him or Bobby had. He didn't seem to be in pain... maybe you got used to it? _Hmm._

Peter kept pushing in and out of Johnny, and it wasn't long before he added a third finger. At that point, Johnny's tongue stopped moving smoothly, only jerking occasionally. Peter had liked the movement, but now... _he_ was controlling the kiss. It was nice to have the upper hand. And Johnny was definitely enjoying himself. Bobby...

...Wasn't there. Peter couldn't feel Bobby next to him. He broke off the kiss and looked round.

Bobby was standing by his bed, rolling a condom down his cock. Finished, he smiled at Peter, and came towards him, another condom packet in his hand. Peter realized he'd forgotten to keep moving into Johnny, and gave a couple of renewed pushes. Still, he was distracted.

Bobby extracted the condom, and then focussed on Peter's cock. He gave it a friendly squeeze, before rolling the rubber down it. It looked like it was already lubricated.

_We're really going to do this._

He looked at Johnny, who had a look of utter need on his face. _Okay._ Peter gave him another couple of pushes, to keep him going.

Bobby stood up, and his face were inches from Peter's... They kissed, but quickly parted. “Do you want...” Peter paused. There wasn't a good way to say this. “... Do you want to go behind him?”

Bobby blushed slightly. “Okay.” He grinned, and took up position. He started kissing Johnny's neck from behind.

 _Okay._ Peter took Johnny's mouth. He gave one last push, and removed his fingers. This was the tricky part. He moved his hands down Johnny's legs and lifted them up – they wrapped themselves around his waist, Peter shifted his weight, and he _pushed_ -

_...Oh god._

For a moment, he froze, just feeling the warmth, and the pressure, watching Johnny's face, before he remembered himself, and started to move-

It was difficult to keep moving without being overwhelmed. He grabbed the boy's waist to steady himself, then realized it wasn't Johnny's he was holding. Bobby's hands reached around him in reciprocation, and he stared over Johnny's shoulder into the other boy's blue eyes as he thrust. Bobby smiled, and Peter felt another pressure against his cock, and the others _moaned-_

They stood there, and then Peter began to thrust, felt himself rubbing against Bobby inside his friend, grasped their bodies to him. He needed them. Bobby began to thrust as well, fucking Johnny, but fucking Peter as well, moaning with Johnny, all of them moving _together..._

Peter was the first to come, still thrusting against the others, and he had barely had time to soften before he felt Johnny's come warm against his torso. Bobby was still moving, his face flushed. Peter pulled out, letting Bobby have full reign, and just watched Johnny's smiling face as he was still being fucked by their good friend.

Eventually, Bobby's thrusts trailed off, and he pulled out, still holding Johnny's body. He looked at Peter and smiled. “Mmtired,” he said, faintly but happily.

“Yeah,” was all Peter could think to say. His body still had some energy, but he _was_ feeling sleepy. Bobby collapsed into his bed. Peter looked longingly at Johnny's. “Mind if I sleep here?” he said, turning back to Johnny.

“Nah,” he said quietly. “Err...” He squirmed a little. “How do I get down?”

“Oh.” Peter looked up at the webbing. He hadn't thought about this. “Yeah... it should dissolve after an hour or two.”

“What?”

“Sorry.” He knew he should feel worse about this, but at the moment he was too tired. He could deal with it in the morning. Above him, Johnny's hands burts into flames around the webbing. He watched for a few seconds.

“Yeah... it doesn't burn. Sorry,” he repeated, letting his hand wander down to his friends cock by way of apology. Even now, it sprung to attention remarkably quickly.

But... Peter was too tired. He gave it a light slap, before heading back to sit on Johnny's bed. He gave Bobby a smile, and they both looked at their conquest – strung up, cock still completely hard. It was terrible, but the sight made them smile.

“Sorry, Johnny.” He didn't reply. Still, they could find a way to apologise more thoroughly in the morning.

“G'night,” Bobby murmured.

“Night.” Peter looked at Johnny again.

“Night.”

Peter smiled, as he lay down, and turned off the light.


End file.
